


Cross-Continental

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running from a family of lies, Kamui decides to run away from her "family" and seek her fortunes in the far-off land of Touma.  Along the way, will she find happiness, or go back home at the hands of bounty hunters?</p><p>Also, I don't own anything but my Avatar, Kamui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dine and Dash

Kamui leaned back in the diner booth, hands shaking, as she looked at the bill in front of her.  An order of eggs and juice was ten gold already.  How was she going to make it thousands of miles with only her brother's stolen card in her wallet?

"Are you alright?"

Kamui looked up at the woman in front of her, not the cranky waitress who had practically slammed down the plate of eggs fifteen minutes ago.  The woman had long, blue hair and golden eyes that held a glimpse of mischief and compassion.

"Honestly?" Kamui started, shifting to her left butt cheek to grab her wallet and count her remaining bills.  Looks like she'd have to risk using the credit card again.

"Not really.  I've basically ran away from home after finding out I was stolen as a child, stealing my older brother's credit card, breaking my car out of lock-up, and with a very basic plan on driving all the way to Touma to start my own path.  Also, I'm not good at talking with people and I'm rambling.  Um?"

The blue-haired woman had already slid into the booth seat opposite the teenager, a smile glancing across her face.

"I didn't really expect you to just say all that, but somehow, we find ourselves in similar circumstances."

"Oh?" Kamui asked, thoughts racing.  Was this woman going to turn her over to her father's - no,  _that man's_ clutches?

"While I'm not running away, my adopted family is trying to pressure me down a route I can't take.  I also had plans to go to Touma as well, and I have no desire to land myself in my pursuers' clutches.  You mind sharing a seat?"

Kamui tilted her head to the side and frowned.  "We hardly know anything about each other.  We don't even know each others' names!"

The woman laughed.  "Well, we can start now.  My name is Aqua, I'm a sophomore at Chevalier University, and I'm trying to run away from an uninterested family to make my own way.  Yourself?"

Aqua smiled at reached out her hand.  "And my name's Kamui.  I would be a sophomore at any college if I was ever let out of my adopted father's estate, I'm interested in cars and mechanics, and I'm trying to escape my family's clutches to start my own life.  Nice to meet you."

The two shook hands, smiling as they paid the bill.

"How do I know you're not a murderer?"

"Kamui, I'm literally running away with you.  I can't drive.  Why would I kill you?"

"Fair point."

* * *

 

"Holy crap!  That's  _your_ car?  I thought some rich ass had come in."  Aqua nearly shouted as they spotted Kamui's car.

It was a vintage Kouga Princess, a sleek four-door beauty, with a hard top, bench seats, and a beautiful grey luster.  

"She's my baby.  With nothing else to do, and since my brothers were always into this, I learned with them.  I nearly built this thing up myself.  Overhauled the engine, refurbished the whole thing.  And it's mine.  My baby.  The Yatogami."

Aqua giggled, Kamui turning towards her with a frown.  

"I wasn't aware you had named your car after the legendary sword.  You're such a nerd.  Plus, it's cute when you talk so excitedly about something."

Kamui blushed up to her ear tips, sharp and pointy.

"Uh...well..."

"And bashful too!  I'm just joking, Kamui.  It's alright."

"I'm sorry, Aqua.  I've just..."

"It's alright.  Let me just throw my stuff in the trunk and we'll be on our way."

* * *

"So, where to first?" Kamui asked, buckling her seatbelt, turning as Aqua slid gracefully into the passenger seat.

"I figured," Aqua started, fastening her seatbelt, "That we might take a little road trip first.  On our way to Touma."

"Oh?  Like where?" The white-haired girl replied.

"The big spots?  Other countries?  We're right at the border of Chevalier and Nohr.  How about we head north to the Outrealm Gate, see where it takes us?"

"Well I don't see why not.  It's just a matter of cost."  

"Last I checked, Outrealm gates were free."

"Fair enough.  However, I feel it'd be better if we went quickly through Nohr and Hoshido.  I have a feeling neither of us want to run into any bounty hunters.  My adopted father is the king."

"And my adopted mother is the queen of Hoshido.  Fancy that."

"Fancy that."

The two smiled at each other as Aqua reached over to adjust the radio, before Kamui lightly slapped her hand.

"My car, my tunes.  Driver picks the music."

Aqua pouted, but to no avail.  

"I had a younger sister back home." Kamui said.  "It won't work."

As Kamui pulled the clutch into gear, the patrons at the Hillside Diner saw the beautiful car pull out of its spot, and drive down the black pavement, smoothly into the night.


	2. Elibean Journies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gate spits Kamui and Aqua out on Valor Island in Elibe. Eager to start their journey, the two set course across the sea towards Ostia, intent on seeing what survived a dragon's assault. There, they will uncover a dimensional threat and a promise to bring back hope to the world.

The Outrealm Gate shifted and color swirled around Kamui's car and the two girls watched wide-eyed as they progressed.  The journey north had been quick and quiet, Kamui sometimes driving through the night under the cloudy skies.  The Gate, as always, was covered and plastered with warnings and advice that the destination was quite random and that the government had no responsibility for accidents, blah blah blah.

"Honestly, it's a bunch of bullshit," Kamui remarked out of hand, "after how many thousands of years, and they still can't get it?"

"Oh shush," Aqua swatted at Kamui's arm, "who knows what magic research anyone's doing these days.  Magic's dying and we can't stop it."

Kamui shrugged, "well, that's not our problem. Anyway, looks like we're leaving the Gate.  Hold onto your shorts!"

* * *

There was a final flash of rainbow and the light focused into a dark tunnel, going dead ahead.  Kamui put her foot to the pedal and the car burst forward, driving up the ramp.  After a few minutes they left, and before them lay a lush forest and a bridge going across an ocean.

"Elibe," Kamui breathed, throwing the car into park on a cliff, overlooking the ocean.  "We must be on Valor."

"What gave it away?  The sign?"

"Oh, shut up.  Come on.  So, what's the game plan?"

"Well..." Aqua shifted and drew her phone out of her pocket, quickly swiping to unlock it.  She pulled up a map of the continent and Kamui scooted over, looking over her shoulder.  Aqua blushed slightly at the contact and coughed lightly.  "Well it looks like we can head north to Ostia, then maybe make a loop around the continent?  I've no desire to visit the desert so we could head north to Etruria from Lycia, then head to Ilia, Sacae and Bern?  Finish up heading back here and see where we get spit out again."

"Sounds good to me," Kamui smiled and pushed into drive, puttering down the path and onto the bridge heading to Badon.  The port city gleamed in the distance, cruise ships and skyscrapers shining in the distance.

* * *

Like with most of the continents, Elibe had a rich history.  It was only a couple years ago that the Young Lion, Roy, had defeated Zephiel and the last dragons in a climactic battle, ensuring the continent's prosperity.  There was a huge scandal when it came out that Roy himself was part dragon, but it was quickly shrugged off after remembering he had ensured humankind's existence in that dimension.  Even so, monuments littered the countryside where battles both well-known and obscure were remembered.  One could go to where the Eight Legendary Weapons were stored in their vaults, safely behind a glass screen and well-guarded, or the ruins of the Dragon Temple in the west.  

But Kamui and Aqua had no real destination in mind, for the journey itself was more important in the long run.

* * *

Of course, fate had other plans.  

After Aqua discovered Kamui's myriad curses as they made their way through Badon traffic, the two headed northwest towards Ostia, home to a legendary fortress and the heart of the Lycian Kingdom.  While only a few years strong after its unification, the country was successful and beautiful.  Lush fields rolled the two down two-lane highways, mountain ranges smoothing the horizon.

Finally, around six at night the two pulled into Ostia, suburbs transitioning into high-rise apartments and businesses, Ostia castle looming in the distance.  

"Aqua, see if you can find a place to stay the night.  Hopefully they'll take our gold, but we'll see."

"Of course.  I think..." Aqua pressed herself against the window as she raked her eyes over the storefronts, "there!  Turn when you can, I just saw an inn with parking."

"Thanks, Aqua."  The Princess purred around the corner, settling into a spot.

"Be right back, Aqua.  I'll get us a room.  It's only been a week so hopefully my brother's card will work."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later saw the two in the inn's restaurant, sitting down as Kamui nursed a glass of water and Aqua read the local newspaper.

"Listen to this, Kamui.  Says here that there's a parade tomorrow celebrating five years of peace since the war here.  Looks like King Roy and Queen Lilina will be there to start it off."

"Ooh!  Sounds cool.  I think we should get an early night's sleep.  Unfortunately I could only get a room with one bed.  I hope you don't mind?"

Aqua reached a hand across the table to rest it against Kamui's, "Not in the least.  After all, we're running away together, right?"

"Right!" Kamui blushed and laughed, "just feeling self-conscious, I guess."

"That's alright.  I really like - "

"There you are, sister."  Kamui's head whipped around to see none other than her brother Marx behind her, hand on a large sword at his belt.  

"Marx.  How did you get here?"

"You think Father wouldn't let you go?  We've been tracking you since you left.  You think Father wouldn't put a bug in your car?  Also, using _my_ card.  I'm sorry, little princess.  But father gets what he wants."

"Marx, listen - "

"There you are,  _sister_ ," this was said more menacingly than the last, and Aqua turned to see none other than  _her_ brother Ryōma behind her, a hand on a flashing katana.

"Ryōma?  How did you get here?"  The two girls got up and moved to each other, the two brothers stepping forward. 

"I followed him," Ryōma jerked a thumb at Marx, who sneered, "we're always keeping a thumb on those Nohrians.  It's time for you to come home."

"I'm sorry Ryōma, but I can't."

"Then you leave me no choice," the two brothers said at the same time, who turned to sneer at each other harder.

"You're coming home, Kamui.  Father's word is law."

"Since when has he been like this?  Putting trackers in cars?  What does he want from me?  Just let me be alone!"  By the time Kamui's voice had raised to a yell, the customers had filed out and the manager was coming by to have a word.  Marx waved a hand and a man appeared to drag the manager out in a headlock, Kamui's voice raising even higher.

"Wait...Kamui?  You...you're coming with me!  You're my lost sister!"  Ryōma yelled, and his katana flew from its sheath.  Marx's blade came from his, and the two men were soon at bladepoint.

"So..." Marx mused, and the two men circled.  "You want her?  You'll have to get through me..."

"Hmph!  On my honor as the heir to Hoshido, I'll not let you at her!"  Soon the two were fighting, lightning and shadows flashing as they clashed.

"Stop it..." Kamui whispered, hunching over.  Aqua moved to her side, running a soothing hand along her back, but Kamui shrugged her off.  "Don't fight...I...won't let you!"  In an instant there was a splash of water and a geyser separated the two heirs.  She collapsed and Aqua pulled her up, shepherding her out to the car.  Combat erupted around the two as Aqua tried to lead Kamui through the fighting Hoshidans and Nohrians towards the Princess, Kamui eventually regaining coherence.

"Aqua...what happened?"

"I...I don't know, but I need you to drive before one of us gets killed!"

"Right!"

* * *

"What is it?"

"It's Marx, Father.  I have failed for now, but not in the future.  Kamui is on the run here in Elibe.  We know she'll have to come back to the Gate, so we'll wait.  It might be hard.  Hoshido is also here looking for Aqua, and now Kamui as well.  What are your orders?"

"Did she manifest?"

"What?"

"Did anything odd happen?"

"Well...there were those water powers."

"Water powers?  Hm.  Just make sure you get her back.  I've plans for her."

Click.

* * *

"Mother."

"Oh!  Ryōma!  How are you?  Have you found Aqua?"

"Yes, I have.  We just followed Nohr to Elibe and we're here waiting for her.  But that's not all.  I think Kamui is with Aqua.  And they'll have no choice but to return to the gate."

"Oh, thank you so much, Ryōma.  Just get them back safely, alright?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So...care to tell me what that was?"  Kamui and Aqua were driving through the night.

"Well...it seems you've some dragon in you.  Water dragon, probably.  But, I have an idea."

"Oh?"

Aqua pointed ahead, "Well, we already planned on heading to Ilia at some point, but it might be best to head their directly.  Water and ice are related, and there might be something at the Ice Dragon Shrine."

"Good enough for me."

"You're remarkably calm about this."

"Am I?  My thoughts are going a million miles an hour," Kamui began to ramble.  "As much as I want to ditch the Yatogami since it's bugged I can't.  I love it too much.  Both our families are going to be after us from now on, and probably waiting at the Gate for us, and, and..."

"Peace.  We'll get it done."

"Thanks, Aqua.  I don't know what I'd do without you."

A smile graced Aqua's lips, "who knows?"

* * *

They drove hard and fast through Etruria north, blazing through the capital city in favor of getting to Ilia as fast as they could.  Money was tight since Marx's card was compromised but they settled for sleeping in the car and scrounging.  It wasn't pretty, to say the least.  Eventually they made it to Ilia and Kamui haggled for snow tires for the Yatogami and soon the two were trudging up towards the Ice Dragon Shrine.

"So, who or what do you think we're going to find?"  Kamui's eyes were glued to the road as the windshield wipers flew back and forth.

"An answer, hopefully."

"Mm."

After more cursing and groaning, the two reached the peak and the Shrine.  Bundled up, the two women walked in, and a strange peace settled over them.

"Welcome," A calm voice soothed, and the two looked 'round to find the source, but there was none.

"Please come in," The voice called, and then a spirit in blue manifested.  "I am Ninian.  Welcome to the Shrine."

"Ninian?  As in the Lady Ninian of history, mother to the Young Lion?"  Aqua called and the spirit smiled.

"Is that what they call him?  I wished I could have met him.  Alas, I have been awaiting you two.  You are this world's only hope."

"What," Kamui said flatly, a grimace on her face.  

"After I passed, I became the guardian spirit of this land," Ninian began, "here to watch over this continent and dimension.  Magic has been fading from the worlds, and only by awakening spirits like me will the world be saved.  Already this world is restoring itself.  Kamui, you have a singular identity and purpose, so please, save the worlds!"  Ninian pleaded, lowering her head.

"So...I do what?  Also, what about my problem?"

"Well, your problem is easily fixed," the spirit smiled and a small stone floated from the ceiling.  "Take this Dragonstone.  With it, you can control your other half, but be warned, it will take your willpower to control it.  Your friend was right, that I could help.  My ice and your water are closely related, and as such, this was my Dragonstone."

"Thank you, milady," Aqua bowed.

"Ah, the songstress.  Will you accompany the fated one?"

"Well, I guess I am involved now," Aqua laughed.  "So I'll stay with you, Kamui.  To the ends of the earth."

"Aqua..."

"Kamui, I'll be fine.  Besides, how else are you going to get around?"

"Hey!  Anyway, what am I supposed to do?" Kamui slipped the Dragonstone into her pocket, and it burned hot and cold against her leg.

"Find the other land spirits in the other dimensions and restore magic.  But be warned, there are forces out to get you."

"Hmm.  Like our families weren't enough," Kamui whispered and Aqua laughed.

"Well, looks like we'll get our road trip after all." Aqua nudged Kamui and she laughed.  

"Yeah, I guess we will.  Thank you, Lady Ninian.  We'll do our best."

"Thank...you...and now...my job is done..." And with that, the spirit faded away.

"Well.  This is weird.  Where to next?"  Kamui walked out of the Shrine, Aqua right beside her.

"Wherever the Gate takes us.  Actually, how are we going to get there?"

"I figured I'd wing it.  See what happens."  There was a clunk and the two turned to see a secret room open to the side.  They rushed into a veritable vault, lined with weapons and items.  Vintage tomes and blades hung from the walls and potions littered the floor.

"Woah!  Aqua, look at this!"

"Well, as much as I loathe violence, it's best to be protected."  Aqua walked over and picked up a lance, deftly spinning it in her hands.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"  Kamui asked as she picked up a sword.

"It just feels...familiar.  And I used to be in color guard as a child, so there's that.  Why a sword?"

"It's heroic!"

"You are such a nerd!"

"Yeah, a nerd  _you_ want to travel the worlds with!"

"Haha, I guess you're right."

* * *

Sacae and Bern faded from one to another, rolling grasslands to steppes to mountainous ranges, but finally the two made their way back to Badon.  It seemed that Ninian had blessed their car of all things, since it never seemed to run out of gas, and there was a pre-paid card that worked in all the dimensions waiting in the glovebox.  As the two trailed down Badon's streets, they only saw one thing.

"It's completely blocked off."

"I got the picture, Aqua."

"Just letting you know."

"Just like all the other entrances on the bridge to Badon.  Dammit!"  Kamui slammed a fist onto her leg, inadvertently onto the Dragonstone.  It pulsed with life and Kamui yelped as a chill spread across her leg.

"What the fu - "

"Language."

" - dge.  What the fudge.  Wait.  Ice.  Magic.  I'm a water dragon, apparently."

"Kamui, no - "

" _Kamui yes_."

Kamui pulled up to a dock, looking around.  Her sharp eyes could pick out Nohr and Hoshido's insignias on peoples' coats, and she smiled.  A few raised wrists to mouths, probably to tell her brothers about her.  Aqua had given her the full family history lesson, but something felt off.  Ah, well.  Nothing to do about that.  Kamui slid out of the car and pulled out the Dragonstone.  If one could watch, her eyes would have become reptilian slits before she disappeared in a splash of water.  

The water froze and when it shattered, there was a veritable dragon standing on the dock.  Its wings were made of ice, vapor trailed from its tail and when it stamped, ice erupted in short coronas.  Time stood still from a moment, and then it resumed as the dragon roared, and a bridge of ice burst from the water, leading straight to Valor.  With another splash of water and ice the dragon turned back into Kamui, who sagged.  Aqua jumped from the car to lead her back.

"One of these days...I'm going to teach you how to drive my car so I can take a nap."

"Very funny, Kamui, but we have to move!  I'm sorry!"

"Don...don't sweat it.  Jus...give me a sec."

"That's all I can give, your little show made an impression!"  In the distance the two could hear two deep voices yelling for people to mobilize.  Kamui collected herself with a shake of head, and jumped into the driver's seat, Aqua buckling herself in.  

"Hang on!"  Kamui floored the pedal and the Yatogami flew down the ice, a straight shot towards Valor.

"Wooooohoooooooo!" Kamui cheered as their adversaries were left stunned in their wake.  

"Eat dust, losers!'

* * *

The Princess idled in front of the Gate as it swirled its rainbow of colors.

"You ready, Aqua?  Ready for wherever we end up next?"

"Yes.  I'd like to think we are.  We've got gas in our tank and money in our hands.  Let's go!"

"Your wish is my command!"  The Yatogami flew into the tunnel and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! Holy shit!!!!! Honestly this just kind of came to me and I had to write it. So how it works - magic and dragons and shit exist, but it's fading from the world, hence Ninian's spirit telling them thus. The continents are all spread through dimensions and exist on the same time continuum, so it all happens concurrently. And so, we have this journey. Next is Jugdral, to find the land spirits there. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Jugdrali Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and Aqua arrive in Jugdral and set out for the next land spirit. Where will they encounter the next spirit? What places are on their checklist for hotspots in Jugdral? Read on to find out!

Color swirled and twisted as the Yatogami floored it through the gate.  As always, Kamui and Aqua had no idea where they were going, but that was part of the appeal, right?

"So, did Ninian say anything about where we'd find these land spirits?"  Kamui asked, hand straying towards the window.  Before she could she remembered the warnings and pulled her hand back in.

"Not really," Aqua examined a fingernail, peering through her curtain of blue hair.  "But if the Ice Dragon Shrine was any indication, it'll be a holy site of importance.  So, there could be a lot of options depending on where we end up.  If it's Magvel it could be the Black Temple, or in Tellius it could be the Tower of Guidance.  Or if it's - "

Aqua's words were drowned out as they reached the end of the tunnel, light slamming into a distinct picture before them.  There before them was a sprawling castle town, a tower in the middle, and Aqua read off the sign to their right.

"Or it could be any number of places in Jugdral.  Excellent."  The capital city of Belhalla spread across the plain before them as Kamui guided her car out of the cave and onto the main highway leading into the city.

"Where to first, Aqua?"

"I'd say let's head into town, but after last time I'm hesitant.  Velthomer's not far from here if I remember quickly, and we should compile some places before we set out.  Off the top of my head I know of Darna where the miracle happened and possibly Blaggi Tower?"

"Good enough for me.  Any other places you want to see?"

"Maybe later, Kamui.  We've a job to do, do we not?"

"Yeah, yeah.  Spoilsport.  To Velthomer!"

* * *

It had been near ten years since Jugdral had re-entered into the multidimensional political scene.  Before that, there had been two decades of silence when Emperor Arvis and Prince Julius had controlled the continent, and things were a little hazy after it.  Then, reports came in saying that the continent was freed, the dark dragon Loptyr was defeated, and people were free, all lead by now Emperor Seliph.  He was a good man, like his father, the newspapers said and the country was rebuilding.  It was said that some buildings destroyed by dark magic still burned, and that there was a sense of unease in the air.

Regardless, the people had survived and were prospering again.  The crusaders had saved them, and even after ten years of peace, the people remained happy.

* * *

"Gods above I hate the desert."

The Yied desert was the worst place ever, Kamui decided.  It was hot, there was little water, and it was boring.  Just.  Emptiness and occasional mountains.  Even with occasionally turning into a dragon to cool them off with some ice, it never lasted.  Aqua was lounging on the backseats, stretched out languidly, almost like a cat.  The radio fizzed on and off as Kamui would occasionally try to hit it to get a signal, but it never worked.

"Mmmm."

"Hey, Aqua."

"Wuh?"

"Did you get, like, a vibe near the Ice Dragon Shrine?"

"Yeah, a bit.  Why?"

"'Cause we're at Darna and I'm not feeling anything."

"Odd."

Kamui groaned and her head thumped back against the headrest.  "Great.  All for nothing."

"Not all for nothing," Aqua slipped up to rest her chin on Kamui's head.  "We should take a look around here.  I want to see where the Miracle happened, you know?"

"Alright," Kamui grumbled and slipped from under Aqua's head.  "I'll find a place to park."

* * *

Despite the heat, Darna had a cool breeze flowing through it that revitalized the two.  It was a quiet little frontier town with friendly people and a mash of cuisine from Thracia, Isaach, and Silesse.  

"Please, Aqua."

"No, I'm not letting you try Silesian firewhiskey.  You're our only driver, remember?"

"Fiiiiine."

But when they got to the spot where the Miracle happened, right in the middle of the town square, they felt nothing.  

"Perfect," Kamui kicked at the ground where she figured a Crusader once stood.  "We schlep all the way out here and there's nothing!"

"Peace, Kamui," Aqua placed a hand on Kamui's arm and the dragon instantly calmed down.  "Getting angry will solve nothing."

"I know.  It's just frustrating.  Here we are on some big quest and we have no idea where to go."

"We'll figure it out."

"Did I hear you asking for a location?" An old woman hobbled up to the two, startling Kamui.

"Uh, yes, ma'am," Aqua stumbled in a lapse of manners.  "We're looking for holy sites around the continent.  We're uh...on our honeymoon!"

Kamui went red and stammered.

"Oh really?  How wonderful!  If you're looking for places like this, might I suggest Blaggi Tower?  It's on the other side of the continent, dears, but well worth it."

"Th-thank you," Kamui stuttered and the old woman laughed.  

"No need to get embarrassed.  Ah, young love..." and the old woman walked away.

"Aqua!"

"What?  I needed to think of something!  Would you rather let everyone know what we're doing?"

"I-I don't know.  I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's alright."

Kamui rubbed her neck sheepishly and laughed, Aqua letting out a small chuckle.  

"So, where to now?"  Kamui asked.  Aqua pulled out her phone and pulled up a map, Kamui scooching next to her.

"The nice lady - "

"Who you lied to."

"Who gave us help suggested Blaggi Tower.  That's in Agustria, far to the west.  Given that it's a holy site we won't find one in Silesse, Isaach or Thracia.  Too recent events, like the massacres.  We can try Verdane's spirit forest and then head north.  They say the spirit forest is a holy site from Lady Deirdre's presence."

"Mmm.  Those were always such sad stories."

"Oh?"

"Yeah.  'The Tragedy of Sigurd and Deirdre'.  Had to read it for history class.  Always noted how sad it was."

"I thought it ended a bit better for them.  They were together in the afterlife, were they not?"

"Still..." Kamui rubbed her arm, looking around.  "Still sad.  Anyway.  We'll head back and stop at Belhalla, then tomorrow we'll head towards Verdane.  Does Ninian's card work?"

Aqua brandished said card, holding it into the light.  "Seems so.  It even changed numbers to fit the customs here in Jugdral.  Anyway, onwards!"

"Y-yeah.  Onwards we go."

* * *

Jugdral at night was a different experience.  Years later, both Kamui and Aqua would swear that ghosts walked the land; children and adults alike from the monstrosities men commit.  But, that isn't the focus here.  The focus here is on the living, especially living family members.  By the time the two arrived in Velthomer, the sun had set and they were tired.  They stayed at the same motel as the night before, sharing a quick chuckle with the owner.  

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" The owner laughed, handing the key over to Kamui.

"Not quite," she responded with a smile, tossing the key into the air and snagging it deftly.  "But, tomorrow we head west to Verdane."

"Verdane, huh?  Off to see where the Lady Deirdre was, hm?"

"Yeah, actually.  Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Kamui squinted at him, but it went unnoticed when he discretely pushed a button beneath the register.

* * *

Aqua idly flicked between channels as she lay on one of the beds, listening to the shower run in the background.  They had a ground floor room which was nice, and the car was parked right outside.  To the untrained ear one could hear Kamui singing idly in the shower, but Aqua pieced it as a Nohrian drinking song.  Aqua flushed and shook her head.  Now was not the time to develop a crush on the cute driver.

Never mind.

Eventually she turned off the television and stretched, picking at a nail as she waited to take a shower.

* * *

Kamui paged through the news on her phone.  Surprisingly enough, there was no statement on what happened in Ostia the other night, despite almost blowing up an inn and people almost dying; nor did her ice bridge make any headlines.  Almost in response the Dragonstone pulsed on her bedside table and she laid a hand on it, letting the pulses lull her into complacency.  Eventually she tossed her phone onto the bedside table and cocooned herself into the blankets, sighing contently.

"That looks warm."

Kamui squeaked as Aqua made her presence known, running a comb through her long blue hair.  Kamui didn't know how she did it, keeping that much hair must have been a mess.  It's why she kept hers pretty short, and she touched the ends to make sure.

"Aquuuaaaaa.  It is pretty warm."

The two settled into bed, quickly bidding each other goodnight.

* * *

Until someone rang the doorbell.  Kamui and Aqua bolted upright, Kamui's hand going to the Dragonstone and Aqua going towards Kamui.  The dragon-girl pulled up the hem of her shorts and pulled down the hem of her tank-top and tried to wrangle her hair into a decent shape.  Aqua giggled and Kamui scowled, and Kamui went to open the door, to see right at eye-level an eyeful of cleavage.

Allow me to explain in detail.

In the doorway at that moment was Kamui's older sister, Camilla.  Because Camilla wore high heels and Kamui was already pretty short, she was at perfect level for Camilla to pull Kamui right into her chest.

"Oh, Kamui!  Here you are!  Never leave me!"

"Camilla?"  Aqua walked over, trying to peak over Kamui's shoulder at the lilac-haired woman.

"And Aqua!  What a surprise.  While I'd love to stay and chat, I'm afraid I have to get you to Father.  You know how it is."

"Actually, I don't," Kamui shoved herself from Camilla's arms and folded her own across her chest. "I'm not going.  I'm on a mission to restore magic to the worlds, and 'Father' planted a bug in my car and tried to make Marx take me back by force."

"Magic?  Really?  Really, dear, are you alright?  Are you running a temperature?"  Camilla went to press a hand to Kamui's head, who wrinkled her face and swatted her hand away.

"Camilla, stop.  I'm not a child anymore.  Aqua told me enough, how I'm not related to you or any of the others."

"But you're still my sister, darling.  I don't want to take you home by force."

Without a moment, the Dragonstone appeared in Kamui's hand, water and ice flickering around her form.  Even in only a tank-top and short-shorts, she radiated power, enough to compare to Camilla's statuesque radiance.

"I'm not the harmless girl you remember from school, Camilla.  I know I'm part-dragon.  So please, Camilla."

There was silence for a moment until Camilla began to laugh.  Aqua and Kamui shared a look as Camilla kept laughing, eventually stopping herself.

"Alright, alright.  You win.  I'll let you two lover girls go on.  I'd go with you, but..."

"I understand," Aqua placed a hand on Kamui's shoulder, then blushed.  "Wait, lover girls?"

Camilla giggled and flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder.  "See you around!"

Eventually the sound of high heels drifted down the hallway, and the quiet settled back into the night.

"That was something."  Kamui remarked.  Aqua shrugged in response and trudged back to the bed.  She took one look back and fell onto the mattress and passed out, Kamui a second behind her.

* * *

But of course that wouldn't be the end of their troubles, of course not; for in the morning they bumped into Hinoka.

The two were walking on the way to the car when Hinoka dashed over and began to sob into Kamui's chest.

"It's really you!  After all this time..." Hinoka sobbed as Kamui simply stared.

"Uh...Aqua?  Who is this?"

"Aqua?" Hinoka's head darted up and towards Aqua and she blushed.

"Oh gods!  I'm so sorry!  It's just...I'm sorry..."

"Well.  This is...not what I expected.  Are you going to attack us?"  Kamui asked and Hinoka gasped.  

"What?  Why?"

"Well, we already ran into Ryōma and Marx, and they attacked."

"Mother did ask to take you back, but not like that!"

"Marx and Ryōma must have pissed each other off," Kamui mused. "Incompatible personalities?"

"Or too similar," Aqua nodded.  "Regardless, will you let us pass?  We're...on a quest."

"A quest?"

"We're restoring magic to the dimensions.  It's...a bit weird."

"Hm.  Any way I can convince you to come back?  Either of you?"  Hinoka pleaded.

"I'm sorry...sister," Kamui took Hinoka in a hug, surprising her.  "But we have to do this."

"I know.  I'm sorry. But I'll come back, and we can be real siblings!  But actually..."

"Yeah?"

"Why're you here?"

"Mother told me to go through the Gate, and here I was.  Why?"

"No reason."

And the two got in their car and drove off.

* * *

"Father, it's me, Camilla."

"Camilla.  What is it?  Did the spell work?"

"Yes, I'm in Jugdral.  However, I can't find Kamui."

"Why not?  The bug is still operational."

"Well, they're hiding well.  I'll keep at it."

"Don't call me back until you have good news."

Click.

"Oh, Kamui," Camilla sighed, waving over the bartender for another glass of wine.  "You'd best know what you're doing."

* * *

"Mother."

"Oh!  Hinoka!  How are you?  Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...just weird seeing Kamui and Aqua again.  It's been so long..."

"I know.  Did you convince them?"

"No, they say they're on some sort of quest to restore magic.  I'm not sure myself, but I trust them."

"Good.  Did following Nohr work?"

"Yeah, I'm in Jugdral.  The tracing spell worked."

"Good.  I'll talk to you later, your older brother is here, hopefully to explain what happened in Ostia!"  At this, Mikoto's voice raised to address Ryōma, who had probably entered the living room at home.

"Haha, alright, alright.  Talk to you later."

"You too, darling."

* * *

The forest was a bust.

"The forest's a bust!  There's nothing here but trees and dirt!"  Kamui cried as she tried to turn the Yatogami over the dirt road that looped through the spirit forest.

"Calm down, Kamui.  So we'll head north to Blaggi Tower."

"Urgh.  Gross.  I'm going to have to drive through the night to reach town.  Hey, want to learn how to drive?"

"Maybe in daylight.  I don't know how you drive stick shift in the first place."

"It's all about...listening to the car."

* * *

Finally, they made it to Blaggi Tower, on the tip of Agustria.  They had spent some time evading Nohrian troops, cleverly disguised as tourists as they made their way north along the western coast.  They even stopped by where rumor said Lord Eldigan was executed, where some of his blood still stained the stone floor.  Eventually, they parked outside Blaggi Tower and Kamui's Dragonstone buzzed in her pants pocket.

"We're here."  Kamui only said, and that's the only thing she needed to say.  The wind whispered and blew past the pair, a green breeze that flowed along the ocean and finally coalesced into a figure in white robes with green hair.

"Well, if it isn't the dragon girl and the singer.  The name's Lewyn.  Thanks for waking me up.  Now I can get to work, but it's such a pain..."

Kamui and Aqua were speechless.

"What?" Lewyn asked.  "Expecting someone serene like Ninian?  Or maybe high and mighty like - oh.  Just Ninian and I.  Don't want to spoil the fun."

"You're just...not what we expected.  The stories don't paint you like how you are."  Kamui nodded.

"Huh.  Well, after Manfroy killed me, Forseti possessed me and things got hazy.  Which probably accounts for the change."

"Lewyn?" A voice called from the east, and a woman with green hair swept down next to him.  "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Erinys," Lewyn soothed, moving behind the other spirit to rub her shoulders.  "Just..waking up."

"Alright.  I'll wait for you, alright?"

"Or..." Lewyn pulled her closer to whisper into her ear, "You could stay with me.  C'mon, Erin.  It'll be fun."

"Lewyn...alright.  I'll stay with you."

"Great!  Now you're wrapped up in this land spirit thing."

"Oh, you!  You...jerk!"

"I know, I know.  You love me."

"You sure are lucky for that, buster!  Oh!"  Erinys finally turned to notice Kamui and Aqua, standing wide-mouthed.

"Sorry about that.  But I guess I'm helping now.  Here, girl.  Show me your Dragonstone.  Lewyn, get ready!"

"Fiiiine." 

Kamui brandished the stone and the two land spirits raised their hands.  Green energy streamed forth and into the stone, the light glowing bright before fading."

"There," Lewyn breathed, "may you be blessed by the sylphs and the winds.  What control I had is now yours.  So go!  Bring back light and hope!"

"We're counting on you!" Erinys cheered as the two faded into the light, a green wind blowing away, across the ocean.

"So..." Aqua mused, "that was something."

"Mm.  You ready to go?"

"Yeah.  We've a mission, do we not?"

* * *

This time, the final obstacle was a veritable blockade.  It was still a mystery how Nohr could set up veritable blockades leaving Belhalla and towards the Gate, but they could.  And once again, Kamui stepped out of her car and grabbed her Dragonstone, and Aqua could not stop her.  She did not want to.

When Kamui shifted, instead of ice it was wind and water that surrounded her, green and blue energies mixing until Kamui's dragon form emerged.  This time wind bellowed from her wings, and small hurricanes spouted from her feet.  She sucked in a large breath and roared, a hurricane tossing the wooden fences and steely-eyed men like dolls.  The dragon roared again and bounded over to the car, morphing back as Kamui slid into the seat.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" She cried as she shifted into high gear, spinning the Yatogami around a turn and out of town.

"Oh, bother," Camilla said dramatically, theatrically placing a hand to her brow.  "They got away.   _How sad_."

* * *

"Well, two down.  Who knows how many to go."  Kamui leaned to the side to get a better look at the Gate, lights swirling as per usual.

"Well, going realistically we have maybe four or five more.  There's Archanea, Tellius, Magvel, and home.  I don't know if home counts as one or two.  Besides, isn't half the fun not knowing where we'll end up next?"

"Hah, too true.  Onwards?"

"Onwards!" 

The Yatogami peeled into the tunnel with a flash, and Belhalla faded into the light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! In versions of this it was going to be takumi and leo who show up and then i remembered that i hate them so. Eat me. Regardless. leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's another fic. Also, there will be some Chrobin later on in this story. just an FYI. Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
